This invention relates to the combination of a sheet and sheet-anchoring apparatus for covering a bed mattress, especially a mattress for the type of bed which is commonly termed a waterbed, which is filled with water to provide support.
An object of this invention is to provide a cover sheet for a waterbed mattress with provisions for removeably anchoring or securing the sheet to the waterbed mattress so as to prevent slipping of the sheet off of the mattress, as well as uncomfortable folds and wrinkles.